Equivocada
by FiraLili
Summary: “Estar enamorada de la persona equivocada duele… pero duele más el saber que tu amor siempre estuvo a tu lado.” Hasta nunca mi amado Uchiha. Ino Yamanaka.


**Hola este es un one-shot dedicado a una amiga… Omy-loly espero te guste!!! Gracias por tu constante apoyo. Esta pareja jamás se me había ocurrido pero ya ven lo que se hacen por las amigas. Espero lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de "Naruto" son propiedad de creador, Masashi Kishimoto… para mi desgracia xD

**NaruIno.**

_**Equivocada.**_

"_Estar enamorada de la persona equivocada duele…_

Una joven de cabellera rubia corría por la calles de Konoha con una sonrisa radiante e ingenua. Entre sus manos llevaba una caja previamente envuelta en papel rojo y un lazo dorado, su vista celeste iba y venía intentado encontrar a cierto azabache… lo encontró.

-Sasuke-kun- grito con energía mientras corría y se abalanzaba contra él, abrazándose a su espalda.

-Ino- contesto él con un suspiro cansado.

-Feliz Navidad- le deseo con una sonrisa.

Sasuke se aparto del abrazo con una clara muestra de fastidio.

-Ino no molestes- sin ni siquiera darle un vistazo al regalo que ella tenía en sus manos, se fue.

Ella bajo el rostro completamente abatida, tiro el obsequio al piso y corrió, corrió intentando olvidar sin percatarse que cierto rubio había presenciado la escena.

Ino corría sin tener cuidado hacia donde iba o contra quien chocaba, brinco hasta posarse sobre el tejado de un edificio y siguió corriendo y saltando… ese desplante le dolió mucho, ella se preguntaba si no había alguien para ella ¿Por qué se tuvo que enamorar de alguien que no le correspondía? ¿Por qué se tuvo que enamorar de alguien que le despreciaba? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?

-¡Ino cuidado!- esa voz.

Los pies de Ino no tocaron la madera del tejado.

-Ahhhh…

Ella sintió que unos brazos le rodearon por la cintura, jalándola. Cayo de rodillas con la respiración agitada, el lazo que le amarraba su cabello se libero dejando caer sus suaves cabellos dorados por su espalda, hombros y finalmente su cara. Sus brazos temblaban. Una suave mano se poso en su hombro logrando que alzara la vista para encontrase con unos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos… azules celestes.

-Na-Naruto- tartamudeo.

-Ino ¿Estás bien?- ella no puedo evitar ruborizarse, esa preocupación nadie la había mostrado hacia ella, así que solo atino a asistir con la cabeza- que bueno.

Naruto la tomo por los hombros y la levanto con facilidad, ella solo se estremeció.

-Por cierto olvidaste esto en la plaza central- le extendió un paquete de color rojo con un lazo dorado.

Ino bajo los ojos triste.

-No lo quiero- respondió cortante, ese paquete solo le recordaba cual estúpidamente se encontraba enamorada de alguien que no la quería.

Naruto sonrió, puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la joven ella alzo su vista.

-Alguien espera este regalo, no es bueno hacerlo esperar- susurro siempre sonriendo.

-Él no lo quiere- contesto con un fruncimiento de cejas.

Una suave risa lleno el aire haciendo que Ino se sonrojara bastante.

-El teme es algo bruto pero no quiso lastimarte- acaricio sus cabellos rozando suavemente su mejilla- ve…

… _pero duele más el saber que tu amor siempre estuvo a tu lado."_

……………………

Naruto maduro se decía Ino mientras caminaba hacia el barrio Uchiha, tocando su mejilla donde Naruto había depositado un suave beso de despedida. Una sonrisa se plasmo en sus labios al recordarlo, al llegar a la casa de Sasuke no pudo sino aumentar su sonrisa… había encontrado la respuesta a sus preguntas.

……………………

El timbre sonó haciendo que un azabache interrumpiera su cena, molesto se levanto esperando que no fuese una de sus locas fans que le traía otro regalo, al abrir su sorpresa fue mayúscula al no ver a nadie sino solo a una solitaria caja roja con un lazo dorado.

-¿Pero qué…?

Tomo entre sus manos la caja ocasionando que una tarjeta cayera al suelo. El la tomo y la abrió.

_Mi Querido Uchiha Sasuke:_

_Esto es un adiós, lamento todos los inconvenientes que te he causado ahora sé que estuve mal al querer forzar tu amor… pero ahora lo encontré, tal vez no sea el más guapo pero le quiero._

_Hasta nunca mi amado Uchiha._

_Ino Yamanaka__._

Él sonrió, no una sonrisa forzada o falsa, sino una sonrisa sincera y verdadera.

-Se feliz Ino- le deseo mirando al cielo estrellado.

……………………

-¡Naruto!

Él nombrado se volteo sorprendido al ser llamado.

-¿Ino?

Esta le abrazo ocultando su rostro en su pecho toreado, Naruto aunque sorprendido le correspondió.

Sí, tal vez Naruto no sea el más guapo, inteligente o un genio pero él era todo lo que ella necesitaba.

**Espero les haya gustado, como dije anteriormente no estoy familiarizada con esta pareja así que no se si la maneje muy bien… pero ustedes dirán. Espero muchos reviews xD.**

**¡Feliz Navidad! Adelantada xD**

**FiraLili **


End file.
